


Bound By Destiny

by Revas_Shiral



Series: World of Darkness: Celene Arc [2]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: F/M, Kindred, Love, Ventrue clan, sire, vtmb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revas_Shiral/pseuds/Revas_Shiral
Summary: Celene left LA behind, LaCroix has left her and she found herself getting to know her sire and finding the truth about her life. How does the Camarilla really work? What kind of creature is her sire? Why does everyone seem so interested in her? She has way too many questions and finding the answers is hard enough for her. Also, Caine is on the loose.A sequel to my other work in the collection.





	Bound By Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> I know most people who read my first VtMB work were probably more insterested in LaCroix romance, but I love Celene way too much and it could not just end with that. I will tell you this though - LaCroix will be back.  
>  I hope you will like this story as well, as this whole thing will be up to my imagination.   
> Thanks for all the support!

Celene and Adrien were now in Paris. Adrien had some business to attend there, while Celene was trying to understand the bond between a sire and the childe.They still haven't known each other very well, but sometimes, when he heard her crying and shifting in her sleep, he went to her and wrapped his arms around her as if protecting her from something.

"Shh it's okay, just a bad dream. Don't worry, I'm here now." He said as he stroked her hair. She turned to face him and hid her face in his arms.

Sometimes there was this feeling in her, that she can trust him with her life. She was still aware of the fact that she basically does not know him at all and that he could be lying to her, but there was something there, that recognized him, as if they knew each other for their whole life.

Now, sitting in the cab, she was wearing a long red dress, her chestnut hair long to her shoulders, straightened out.

"What is this meeting we're attending?" She asked, curious. Even Adrien was wearing formal clothes.

"Just to meet a friend of mine. You'll like her." He smiled.

"A friend as a friend or as a council friend?" She raised one eyebrow at him.

"Both, but she's more like a sister to me."

"You've known each other for a long time?"

"Through centuries, yes." He smiled and looked at Celene.

"So um.. this friend we're meeting.. who is she exactly?" Celene was curious, outside of LA she haven't met many Kindred.

"Her name is Anastasia. She was born and turned in Russia just a bit later than me. Our Sires were lovers, which is why we got to meet each other such a long time ago."

"I see." Celene was still curious about the fact that Adrien was so old. From what she understood, he was a part of a Norman family, who has invaded Scotland in his young age. By the time there was a plague killing out almost everyone in the village, including his wife and two children, he was turned by his Sire.

Not long after their short conversation, they arrived to the mansion where there was obviously an ongoing party taking place.

"If you don't mind being my date tonight?" He smiled and she nodded.

"It's not like I would go with anybody else." She smiled back at him as they got out of the car. He offered her his hand and she took it.

Then she noticed that the world around her was almost still. People were staring at tham in awe.

"Why is everyone watching us, Adrien?" She said nervously and he squeezed her hand.

"Because you are here with me."

"A troublemaker are you?"

"Sort of. More like the frightening council member to them. And now this is the first time they've seen you."

"Me? What about me?" She chuckled nervously.

"You're my childe. My only childe. And you are gorgeous." Celene wasn't sure if the last fact was more about Adrien then the people around them, but she blushed uncontrollably anyways.

Once they got inside, even more people stopped and stared at them as they walked further into the mansion. There in the hall, Adrien stopped.

"Adri!" A girlish voice echoed in the silenced hall as all of sudden, there was a redhead girl hugging Adrien and squeezing him tight.

"Where have you been for so long! We haven't seen each other in almost thirty years!!" The girl was obviously happy to see him. She had freckles all over her face and arms, gorgeous green eyes and full, red painted lips. Her dress was emerald green, matching her eye colour. Celene noticed, by her posture and looks, that she was obviously a Toreador.

Before Adrien could answer her, she noticed Celene standing next to him.

"Oh. It's... I couldn't believe the rumours were true.." she suddenly stared at Celene as the rest of the crowd.

"Um.. Bonjour madmoiselle, je m'appelle Celene. A pleasure to meet you." Celene smiled at her.

"You are gorgeous... as much as I thought you'd be. But I never believed that.. that Adrien would ever have a progeny. Oh, I haven't introduced myself! How rude of me. My name is Anastasia. A pleasure to meet you, Celene Darlington." She smiled and offered her a hand to shake. Celene shook it.

"Darlington?" Celene was confused, she haven't gotten a new surname, did she?

"Oh.. so you two are not.. I thought that if Adrien got to meet someone as his progeny he would.. oh never mind. Nevertheless, you are a part of his clan now, you should as well take his name."

"Huh?" Celene was confused. What was she talking about?

"No one's getting any name. Celene, go help yourself and get someone to feed on, I'd like to speak alone with Ana." Celene just nodded and left them alone. For a while she was just admiring the huge mansion, full of beautiful paintings, little statuettes of various origin... Anastasia probably likes to collect things.

After a while Celene found a little room that smelled human. There were couches with velvet covers, cushions and calming music came from the gramophone.

There were a couple vampires feeding on humans and a couple of humans standing in the corner. A redhead boy raised his head from the victim's neck and smiled, teeth all bloody.

"Oh it's a newbie! Come sit with us!" He gestured so that she should sit with him and Celene did so.

"Hi, you look pretty young, my name's Leander, friends call me Leo. And you are?" He smiled and let his prey go.

"My name's Celene. I'm here with Adrien Darlington. He's my sire." For a moment all of the heads turned to her.

"Holy... wouldn't expect him to have a childe of his own. Well, it's great to meet you, Celene" he smiled and then looked around. "Hey you, come here." He gestured to a nice looking lady standing with the other humans.

"I know you're a ventrue, so I guess you're really into the finest specimen huh?"

"Kind of, yeah." She smiled. "It's amazing, but also a curse to be honest with you."

Leo chuckled. "I get that. Have you already met my sister?"

"Sister?"

"Anastasia, we have the same Sire." He smiled.

"Oh.. yes I have, she and Adrien have a history together, or so I've heard." She smiled back. "Now if you'll excuse me." She bit down to the lady's neck and started sucking her blood. When she was done, she let her go and wiped her lips with a napkin.

"So.. you must be the famous abandoned childe who messed up that Ventrue prince huh?"

"What? How did you..?"

"Oh, I'm not stupid. When you told me your name it all made sense. Blowing up that Sabbath warehouse? That's what everyone on the council has been talking about for quite a while. You saved them the trouble for sure. And then destroying their headquarters? Damn! And bringing a bloodhunt on that criminal LaCroix, girl you have quite some stories to tell!"

"Wait you said.. criminal?"

"Oh from what I've heard he fucked up everything the Camarilla had in LA."

"Oh I see. So you say you've heard about me? Also.. you're not a council member yourself?"

"You're pretty much a celebrity around here. Tzimische? Sabbath? The Kuei-Jin? You've battled with some serious fuckers. And no, I am too young to be a council member." He smiled, he looked as if he was interested in hearing some super cool stories about her time in LA, but really, all she could think about was LaCroix.

Before she could reply though, Adrien came through the door.

"Celene? I see you've already met Leander. Anyways, interested in dancing with me?" He reached out and offered her his hand. She took it and again, felt that amazing sensation of them together.

"See you later, Leo." She waved at him and went to the dance hall with Adrien.

"Adrien?" She asked as they were already dancing to the rythm of waltz.

"I'm one of the council's highest, they have the right to be afraid." He chuckled.

"Also... I might have killed my own sire to get there." Celene raised one eyebrow.

"Do I even want to know?"

"Not really, no." Just then, the music started getting quicker and all she could think about was dancing so that her and Adrien moved in response to each other.

All of sudden it was as if they were all alone there, and when the music stopped, she snapped back to the reality.

"I um.. need to get some fresh air." She said and went out of the mansion to a little garden in the back. She sat down onto a metal bench and took a cigarette out from her purse. She lighted it and looked at the garden around her. How did she mess up so badly? Why was everyone so focused on what she did in LA when all she did was getting things done for LaCroix. And there was also Caine on the loose, and she still haven't told anyone. What if she was behind the inevitable world's end? Caine was a monster, a powerful monster and she could have stopped him. She started crying, her head spinning. She was all alone in this. She had no friends here, no allies, nobody to trust with her life. She missed her life in LA, of course, she was always on the run for her life, but she missed Heather, the sunshine in her dark appartment, she missed Therese and Janette, even though they were crazy malkavians. She missed that she felt important in LA, now she was just one of many like her.

Then, all of sudden, she felt a hand rest on her shoulder.

"You're not alone in this." She heard Adrien say as he sat down next to her.

"I don't even know if I should trust you.." she sobbed and looked up to his eyes.

"You don't have to.. unless you'd want to know the truth."

"The truth?"

"About me, about you.. let me show you."

For a moment she hesitated, but she had nothing to lose and so she nodded.

He put his hand to her forehead and she closed her eyes. She could hear a voice in her head.

"I will show you everything about me and you, you'll see I'd never hurt you."

She's facing a big house, it took her a while but then she realized it was the house she grew up in. Her dad's car was not parked in front of the house, and yet there was light inside.

She stepped through the door. She heard a woman screaming. As she walked up the stairs, following the screams, she walked into their parent's bedroom. There way her mother, giving birth on her parent's bed. Around her there were three other people. One of them was Anastasia, the next one she didn't know and the last one, Adrien.

After a while of screaming, she gave birth to a little girl.

"Yes, it is indeed you." She heard Adrien in her head.

"But my mother she... she's not human." Celene watched with horror as her mother drank a blood pack, still holding little Celene in her arms.

"She got turned two months before you were born, which kept you very much human. She had to take care of you, until the council called her to them, then she had to fake the accident."

The world around her twisted as she found herself somewhere she didn't know. Adrien stood before someone hidden beneath a cape, a woman.

"I want you to watch over the child, keep her safe and one day, you will sire her."

"But why me? Why of all people?" Adrien protested.

"You two have a destiny to fulfill, and it's about time you had a childe of your own." The cloaked figure said.

Then she saw Adrien, watching her from the darkness, following her everywhere he could at night to ensure her safety.

"At first I hated the fact that I had to take care of you, but then, you grew on me." She saw him holding her tight in her old room when she was crying. Then everything shifted into reality.

"This..." she looked at Adrien, still in shock. "You're real..." she touched his cheek as if hesitating.

"What do you mean?" He turned his head and leaned into her hand.

"All this time.. I just knew there was something... someone protecting me." She whispered. "I thought it all vanished when I became vampire but now I know why.."

"I've been with you for your whole life, and I've never left your side."

"Adrien I..." she didn't know what to say, instead she leaned in and gently kissed him. He didn't protest and wrapped his arms around her.

"I um.. sorry I shouldn't have.. uhm.." he stopped her with another gentle kiss.

"No... that was the right thing to do." He smiled and then noticed the sky slowly turning just a few shades lighter.

"Come, we need to get you someplace to sleep." He stood up and offered her his hand. She took it and also stood up. She could feel the heaviness of the sun wash over her.

They went inside and Adrien asked Anastasia for a room. She gladly gave them one on the third floor. It was gorgeous looking, with golden details on the furniture, and a huge bed with satin sheets. Celene went to the bathroom to change into a nighgown Anastasia provided her. Adrien was sitting by the edge of the bed, waiting for her.

She slipped under the blanket, Adrien kissing her on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Celene." He whispered, and just as he was about to leave she called out to him.

"Adrien? Could you.. stay here with me?" She almost felt the loneliness as he was about to leave, but then he turned and smiled at her.

"Of course I will stay." He took off his jacket and tie, kicking off his shoes, he lay down next to her. She cuddled close to him and closed her eyes. He stroked her hair, watching her. He didn't even realize someone passed by them in the hall.

Anastasia peeked into the room and saw him stroking Celene's hair. Maybe he has changed after all, her oldest friend, finally showing his soft side to someone. Anastasia smiled to herself as she carefully closed the door to give them privacy.


End file.
